Gleichgewitch gebrochen
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Veía al niño destrozado, con huesos rotos y recostado en un charco de su sangre, con ojos fríos e inertes delante de sí, haciéndole difícil el respirar el aire putrefacto del cuerpo en descomposición. Hasta que los globos oculares giraron para mirarle, con una sonrisa llena de maldad y locura que adornó su rostro. Germéx. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Prólogo

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

* * *

**Gleichgewitch gebrochen.**

_**Prólogo.**_

_Su misión era cuidarla, sin importar qué obstáculos se atravesaran, hasta qué llegara el momento temido por los superiores._

\- No permitas que_ "ésto"_ se apodere de ti , hermano, o lo lamentarás.-

_No debía hacer otra cosa, por más sencilla que pareciera la encomienda, ya que existían otros que estaban deseosos de cumplirlo con su propia mano._

\- Eres un inútil, ni siquiera puedes mantenerla en un sólo sitio. ¿O es que acaso no quieres cumplir con tu juramento?-

_Su juramento, su deber. Al igual que su honor, su palabra estaba en juego. También su vida._

\- No importa lo qué hagas, debes cumplirlo. Destázala, rómpele el cuello, atraviésala con una espada, arráncale el corazón del pecho. Más que nada, mátala antes de que todos suframos las consecuencias.-

_Tan joven, ataviada con un vestido empapado en el rojo carmín de su sangre, causante de su tan preciada muerte._

\- Házlo.- Le dijo con voz baja, tenue. Con lágrimas en los ojos.- Antes de qué sea demasiado tarde.-

_La besó, a la vez que cubría sus ojos. Se veía tan pequeña delante de él, tan débil cuando sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. El tronido de los huesos fue de inmediato cesado, y ahí quedó ella; tranquila, paciente, sumergida en un sueño del cuál no despertaría jamás._

\- Perdón.- La tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó, llevándosela lejos de la habitación, con el corazón dolido.

_Ludwig había matado al amor de su vida, con sus propias manos._


	2. Pesadilla

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hola a todos! Como Josefina cumplió años el día 2 de octubre, pensé que debería escribir algo de ella. Luego me enfermé de nuevo, y pues aún tengo un poco de fiebre, pero qué se le hace. Je, je.

:I No recuerdo si lo mencioné, pero el título de este fic está en alemán, y por el momento no me acuerdo que significa, lo siento. Sin embargo, éste es el primer capítulo.

Pasemos a los reviewses:

**_~*~Yukikitsune:_** ;-; ¡No llores más, aquí está otro capítulo! Y lamento mucho el arranque emocional de la otra noche, todo lo malo del día, más la fiebre y esas voces hacen que llegue a eso. :I Pero no me rendiré, me tropiezo y caigo, me encharco, mas debo levantarme una vez más. Sólo una vez más, aunque nadie esté en el camino.

_**~*~Flannya:**_ ¡Y aquí está! Y pos como dicen por ahí, tenemos que volver al principio del cuento. :I En fin, gracias por el review, y ya veremos que pasará.

Un agradecimiento especial a **_Neko kawai 8D_**, **_RoseGuedea_** y **_La Chica Del Humo_**, por poner este fic entre sus alertas y favoritos, sólo espero no defraudarles. n_n

En fin, disfruten de buena salud y el capítulo. :I

* * *

**Gleichgewitch gebrochen.**

**_Capítulo 1:_** Pesadilla.

**_~ ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, NO ME MATES! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE! ¡AAAAAARGHT! ¡AAAAAAARGHT!~_**

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Cubierto en sudor, Ludwig había despertado a la mitad de la noche.

En lo que tranquilizaba su agitada respiración, miró a todas partes de la habitación. Nada había cambiado en el todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera, sólo las pesadillas que eran más recurrentes desde que regresara de su última misión. Observó una de sus manos y la cerró con fuerza en un puño hasta que el dolor lo hizo desistir. Salió de las sábanas, y se encaminó al baño, dispuesto a lavarse el rostro, aunque no lo sentía suficiente...

\- Es sólo un sueño.- Se repetía golpeando la orilla del lavamanos.- Una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla.-

No podía olvidarlo. El olor, la sensación de malestar, la presión de sus manos al apretar su cuello hasta que dejase de respirar. Pero lo peor eran los ruegos, la desesperación tatuada en el rostro y temor fijo en los ojos de aquellos a quiénes debía cuidar, hasta que les llegase el momento de morir. Tal como cucarachas rastreras y asquerosas...

**_~ ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡POR PIEDAD, NO ME MATES! ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO ME MATES! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME SALVE! ¡AAAAAARGHT! ¡AAAAAAARGHT!~_**

Ludwig se cubrió los oídos en un intento de dejar de escuchar los gritos, los ruegos del desgraciado que le pedían no quitarle la vida, pero por más que intentaba callarlos dentro de su mente, éstos no desistían hasta unos instantes después...

\- Ah, ah. Basta._ ¡Basta!_-

Se enjuagó el rostro de inmediato, y antes de tomar una toalla para secarse, se miró las manos que estaban manchadas de sangre. Sabía que era una simple jugarreta de su mente, ya que el olor no se encontraba ahí. Finalmente tomó la toalla y se secó, para regresar al instante a cama. Fue entonces que la puerta del cuarto se abrió...

\- ¿West?- Asomando la cabeza, un hombre albino de ojos rojos checó con la vista al hombre rubio de ojos azules que estaba a un lado de la cama.- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?-

\- Sí.- Dicho eso, se volvió a meter a la cama.- Volveré a dormir, buenas noches.-

Sin quedarle otro remedio, el albino suspiró...

\- _¡De acuerdo, pero no te olvides que mañana quieren vernos los superiores, así que descansa mucho, bruder! ¡Kesesesesesese!_\- Y azotó la puerta al momento de salir.

Ludwig suspiró antes de sonreír levemente, apreciaba que su hermano mayor en ocasiones le viniera a revisar, pero no lo creía necesario aún cuando a él le tocaba la peor parte del trabajo. Acomodándose de costado, trataba en no pensar más, y concentrarse en el informe qué debería darles a los superiores cuando fueran a verlos al día siguiente. Así que cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir en vano...

\- Purr.-

Dando un salto, se subió a la cama y caminó encima de ella, hasta posicionarse cerca del pecho de Ludwig...

\- Gilbert.-

\- Miau, el Asombroso Yo no podía dormir solo.- Se acomodó tras dar una vuelta y palpar la cobija con sus manos.- Descansa, West.-

Acarició la cabeza de Gilbert, agradecido de que pasara esa noche con él, debido a que en ocasiones anteriores se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse en dormir. Cubriéndole con una poca de cobija, lo rodeó con un brazo y sonrió sin pensar en otra cosa...

\- Purr, purr.-

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_:I ¡Ah, qué Gil éste! Más personajes aparecerán en los siguientes capítulos, quedan advertidos._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. Caída

**_¡ANTES! _**_de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy DarkLady-Iria, Hetalia, nombres y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

Bien, ha pasado algún tiempo, pero bueno, ¿qué se le hace? Sólo espero que todos hayan tenido un poco de tranquilidad, digo, ya de perdido.

Pasemos al único review:

_**~*~La Chica Del Humo: **_Eso es bueno y me alegra oírlo. :3 Lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, aunque es un poco corto. n_n Gracias por el review.

Y como no queda más que decir, espero y disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Gleichgewitch gebrochen.**

**_Capítulo 2: _**Caída.

No había necesidad de que alguien se lo dijera, ya sabía que estaba muerto...

Desde el momento en que lo empujara con sus débiles brazos, lo había condenado a su irremediable muerte...

Con terror observaba cómo su cuerpo caía, escalón tras escalón, y se retorcía al rebotar cuando chocaba contra el concreto...

Oía cómo sus huesos tronaban, cediendo a la presión ejercida por su propio peso; cómo la piel se rasgaba y se impregnaba el aire con un aroma metálico que le revolvía el estómago...

Hasta que finalmente quedaba inmóvil e inerte en el suelo, con hilos de sangre decorándole cada extremidad, cada poro; con ojos abiertos y ciegos, sin brillo, sin la indudable chispa flameante de la vida...

Muerto...

Era un accidente, decían los adultos, justificando el más horrible de los delitos, pero sabía que era culpable. Decían que había entrado en coma y que alguna vez volvería a despertarse, mas tenía en mente que si lo lograba sería porque alguien más ocupaba su cuerpo...

Eran apenas unos niños, y la vida de ambos cambió para siempre, aún cuando sólo el de uno continuaba adelante...

Fue desde entonces que comenzó a apartarse de la gente, tenía temor de volver a cometer otra monstruosidad tan terrible, y lloraba por las noches ante el recuerdo amargo que le dejaban las pesadillas...

Su hermano mayor intentaba consolar su pesar diciendo no sólo que no era su culpa, sino que además sólo se estaba defendiendo y que había testigos de ello...

Y no podía hacer más que aferrarse a las garantías de que en adelante todo iba a estar mejor, que nada volvería a dañarle y que tampoco dañaría a los demás, aún cuando eran mentiras y falsos juramentos...

Las pesadillas fueron disminuyendo con el paso de los años, a diferencia de exhaustiva necesidad de mantener una fina línea de los demás. Si no se relacionaba con nadie fuera de su familia, según creía, no saldrían lastimados...

Aunque por más que lo intentaba, no lograba acostumbrarse, no podía soportar la soledad, mas el recordar le hacía pensarlo dos veces. No sabía qué hacer, sólo apartarse más y más, sintiendo hundirse en un pozo profundo y negro...

Y ahora, la pesadilla, que ya casi había abandonado su mente, venía acompañada con una fatídica promesa...

Veía al niño destrozado, con huesos rotos y recostado en un charco de su sangre, con ojos fríos e inertes delante de sí, haciéndole difícil el respirar el aire putrefacto del cuerpo en descomposición. Hasta que los globos oculares giraron para mirarle, con una sonrisa llena de maldad y locura que adornó su rostro, y le dijo...

-_**" Prepárate, porqué ahora caerás conmigo, Josefina."**_\- Le dijo con una fríaldad, que le hizo estremecer hasta el fondo de su alma.- _**"¡Y VENDRÁS CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!"**_-

Su hermano la encontró momentos después, de rodillas en el suelo, frente a un charco de vómito y lágrimas, temblando angustiada de miedo...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_A ver que más pasa, ¡nos vemos!_


End file.
